


Sunburn

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Post-s3. Sunblock with an expiration date. Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2.

“Where to next?” Oliver asked as he closed the car’s trunk.  


Felicity grinned at a him as he settled into the driver’s seat. “Anywhere with a beach.”  


“Done.”  


-

“I am _never_  going to a beach again.” She winced even as Oliver did his best to be gentle with her back. Her shoulders _burned,_  the slightest touch making her uncomfortable. The cool gel was a welcome relief, but it also meant his callouses grazed her delicate skin. However, it was better than thinking about the awful tan lines she would definitely be sporting. “What is the point of _SPF 100_  if it’s not actually going to protect you. I’ve used 30 on my face with better effect!”

When there was no response from her other half, Felicity turned her head slightly and pursed her lips.

He tilted his head.

“Oh, no. Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” he asked, a picture of innocence. False innocence in this case.  His fingers kneaded her lower back and she couldn’t help but moan in pleasure and pain.  


She took a few deep breaths to collect herself. “That look you get when you’ve discovered something and you know I won’t like it, so you decide it’s best not to tell me, but I find out anyway and then I imagine having angry sex with you or refusing to have sex, except now it’s not all in my head and I _can refuse to have sex with you_.”  


Apparently, her threatening voice wasn’t very threatening because all she got from him was a small smile. The smile that made her heart skip a beat and _almost_  made her forget what she’d been going on about. “Well?”

“Felicity, we shouldn’t even _have_  sex, with your back sunburnt the way it is.” He finally removed his hands from her aching back and as uncomfortable as it had been, she wanted them back.  


Instead of admitting this, however, she gave him a look of disappointment. “I thought you’d be a little more creative than this, Oliver, instead of letting a little thing such as this get in the way.” It was her turn to put on her innocent facade when he raised a brow. “But still no sex for you until you tell me what I want to know.”

“Well,” he began, “when did you buy that sunscreen?”  


She blinked, thrown off by the question. “Um, a couple of years ago, I think?”

“Did you check the expiration date?”  


“Those things have expiration dates?!”  


“Some of them do.”  


She groaned, turning back and letting her face plant itself on the bed.

“Hey.” Oliver, being the considerate man he was, touched her arm instead of her back. The bottle she had used for her back had almost been empty so she had used it up on her back while the rest was from a new bottle they’d bought earlier today. Of _course_  she’d use expired sunscreen on her back. Not that a sunburn anywhere else would be ideal.

“I feel like an idiot.”  


“You’re not. It could have happened to anyone. I was the one who lathered it on your back and I didn’t notice or think about it until after.”  


“Yeah, but I’m the one who brought it along. Should have just used the new one.” Her voice was muffled since she was still face down.  


“Yes, but then we wouldn’t have an excuse to try some more creative sex positions, now would we?”  


“You need an excuse?”  


“No, but it’ll be extra challenging to be careful and actually take it _slow_.”  


He was, of course, referring to the fact that, while she loved slow, she loved sex with Oliver, period, and their first time had been _amazing_ , slow was not her preferred method, no.

“Point taken.” Her breath hitched as his fingers danced across her sides, the back of his fingers skimming the sides of her breasts before dragging back down to her waist, playing with the band of her shorts.  


“Felicity?”  


“Y-yeah?”  


“Are you still refusing sex?”  


“I never said I was actually going to-” She was cut off as a hand dove between her legs, not bothering to remove her clothes and she moaned in appreciation.  


There was very little said as Oliver worked his magic at being _very_  careful and _very_  slow, until she begged him to end his torture.

She didn’t think about her reddened back until the morning, when _everything_  burned in a much more pleasurable way.


End file.
